gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo
GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo (aka Gundam Dynames Torpedo, Dynames Torpedo), is a variant of GN-002 Gundam Dynames. The unit itself is the original unit equipped with special custom MS arms for underwater and surface-to-underwater assaults. Technology & Combat Characteristics With a sensor array mounted on its left shoulder & face, the Dynames Torpedo is designed for anti-underwater combat. Its primary weapon, replacing the GN Rifle, is a massive GN Torpedo Launcher that covers the entire right arm. Using the Torpedo equipment, Dynames can shoot submerged enemies without entering the water. The main features of the Mobile Suit can be be said to be two - the cannon that fires GN Torpedoes and the sensor that seeks out enemies and directs the torpedoes towards them. GN Torpedoes are thought to have used GN Particles accumulated by the Gundam for propulsion and possessed the ability to somehow rip the target apart from inside (no actual fragments or unexploded GN Torpedoes could be recovered, so the above description is conjecture based on observation of machines damaged by GN Torpedoes). Armaments GN Torpedo Launcher The torpedo launcher is a sniper weapon that has been modified for firing torpedos. The clip is loaded on the top rear of the gun. The weapon itself is large and heavy, making the weapon suitable for firing when only stationary. System Features *Sensor Array Attached on Dynames' left shoulder and face, an advanced underwater sensor system for locating underwater targets. *Sniper Mode Sniper Mode is a feature when the pilot focuses on sniping and have Haro manage Dynames' peripheral systems. The forward crown would lower and cover the primary optics and a large mono-ocular sensor exposes the at the forehead for enhanced image targeting. As the pilot focus on sniping enemy units, Haro would take overall control of Dynames to evade and respond to the pilot's voice commands for tactical maneuvers and/or system adjustments/calibrations. *Trans-Am System A hidden system with Dynames' GN Drive. When activated, the GN Drive maximizes GN particle output. Condensed GN particles saturate Dynames' MS frame, giving it a pink-reddish hue. Trans-Am grants Dynames three times the strength, speed, and firepower. The full capabilities of Trans-Am is unclear as Dynames was the only Gundam that never once executed Trans-Am, except in the special edition of Gundam 00. History Taken from Robert Spacey's narrative on Amy Zimbalist's career as a pilot in Gundam 00V I have personally witnessed the performance of the Dynames Torpedo. It was at the HRL's orbital elevator - "The Pillar of Heaven". Built on the water, it was a perfect target for terrorists, so battles between the HRL army and terrorists occured very often. It is during one such battle that Celestial Being appeared. The intervention began with both the HRL and the terrorists suffering considerable damage. At that time, I was staying in the city in the hopes of seeing a Gundam. Unsuccessful, I was half-ready to give up and decided to visit a nearby island resort because I heard my old acquaintance from the UN, Ms. Deborah Gariena, was there. I went wanting to see her out of her pilot uniform and wearing a swimsuit (in my defense, I was still young at that time), but instead ended up seeing a Gundam. It was attacking the forces at the elevator from several hundred kilometers away. References File:00V Gundam Dynames Torpedo.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo Dynames.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo - Specifications/Design 0203.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo Gundam Dynames Torpedo.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo - Model Kit DG014-2.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo - Model Kit DG014-3.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN Torpedo Launcher Notes *The name Dynames is derived from dunamis, the Greek word for power or force. External Links *Dynames on Wikipedia *Dynames on MAHQ *Dynames Torpedo on MAHQ